Electronic nicotine delivery systems may be used in situations where traditional smoking is prohibited or inconvenient. Such devices may function by allowing a user to inhale a nicotine vapor from a liquid store by applying a suction force to a mouthpiece. Electronic nicotine delivery systems include electronic cigarettes.